


I think we're at prom now?

by S0mb3r_S3b4st14n



Category: South Park, South Parq
Genre: Fluff, M/M, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0mb3r_S3b4st14n/pseuds/S0mb3r_S3b4st14n
Summary: Tweek gets an unexpected surprise in the middle of his thoughts while at prom.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 14





	I think we're at prom now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful readers! Thank you for reading this Creek fanfiction! I hope this isn't the worst you've seen, and I'm sorry if this is short! I hope to write more fics in the future!  
> Happy reading,  
> Author

Tweek sat in the gymnasium corner, shaking as he held a red solo cup that was filled to the brim with water. The water was quickly splashing out as he squeaked and jumped from the strobing lights that flared around as music filled the air, along with drunk teenagers. Why was the spazz with no date at the prom? His parents.

“We think it’d be good for you to get out and have a bit of fun with your friends!” They said.

“You should socialize!” They said.

He hated this. It was so overwhelming and scary. That’s why he took a dive straight for the corner. For the past two hours he’d been getting his brain melted with trashy pop music, shitty people who walked by gossiping about something stupid. He hated high school. Cartman had outed him as curious, and people would always call him gay. He wasn’t sure what he was, but he knew he always got nervous butterflies around Craig. 

They were friends, sure. But they never sadly were that close. Tweek daydreamed so much he would dream every night of the day he’d tell Craig about these feelings, and Craig would just hug him. He felt girly for thinking of such cheesy things, but he couldn’t help it. It was about the only thing that would help him with the overwhelming stress. He’d drink coffee, lay in bed, and think of the warm embrace Craig ‘had him in’. He loves thinking it's true, but it only breaks his heart each time when he remembers the boy with the blue beanie said he was straight. His thoughts were interrupted by a group of boys, Tweek quickly identifying them. Clyde, Butters, Jimmy, and Token. They were giggling and whispering like 12 year old girls when they find out someone's crush. 

“Tweek! Craig wants to sing a song for you!” Clyde spluttered out, laughing more. It was as clear as water that they were also drunk, alcohol was practically radiating off of them. 

Tweek went a bright red, ”Ngh- WHAT?!” 

“Look! He’s on the stage!”

“G-Gah!”  
Tweek looked up at the stage only to see Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker?!?! Singing to Tweek Tweak?! No way. Pinch me. This is a dream. Tweek dashed up and ran closer to the stage, his face growing brighter. What the fuck man?! 

“Children behaaaaave, that's what they say when we’re together” Craigs unenthusiastic voice ran through the whole gym, as Tweek stopped in utter embarrassment. Holy fucking SHIT! He just has to be drunk, what if he only is drunk?!? What if Craig takes him home and takes him to bed, only for Tweek to find out he didn’t LIKE HIM?!? What if someone was gonna kill Craig!?! Nononono! No! No! nO! NO! 

“And watch how you playyy!” Craig shouted slightly, pointing his finger towards Tweek. 

“Holy shit holy shit!! G-gah!” Tweek looked around, seeing all of those glassy eyes on him.

“They don’t understand and so we’re running just as fast as we can!” Craig grinned, looking like he was trying to grab Tweek, but failed miserably, clearly cussing to himself in the mic. 

“Holdin’ onto one anothers hand!” 

Tweek couldn’t believe it. His face was redder than a tomato, while Craig was singing a cheesy 80s love song in the middle of high school mother fucking PROM. Tweek looked around only to see kids laughing at him, all eyes on him. Jesus this is so overwhelming! Before he knew it his legs were carrying him quickly to the boys bathroom in almost a panic. This was TOO overwhelming! First he was forced to be at prom, then his drunk crush sang to him, then everyone was LOOKING AT HIM?!? It was too much!! He couldn’t take it! 

“Tweek..!” The familiar voice shouted, footsteps coming closer to his stall. 

“W-what do you want craig- Ngh!” Tweek jumped a bit, opening the stall a tad wider to see craig. 

“I’m sorry tweek, I didn’t mean to embarrass you or scare you.. I just wanted to tell you how much I..” Craig stopped, laughing.

“You what?! Want to make fun of me?! You don’t have to tell me twic-”

“I wanted you to know that I have feelings for you! You’ve been so oblivious and I just need you to know even if you don’t fucking like me back!”

“Craig I..” 

Before tweek could finish his sentence, Craig was dashing away, trying to get out of the school

“Fuck!” He opened the heavy doors, running away from the high school. Tweek tried following

“CRA-” He tripped on a rock, falling to the ground. Well shit. Craig immediately stopped, running back to him. Tweeks cheek was bruised, along with a scratch on his elbow. Tweek grunted, sitting up. 

“I’m sorry tweek..”

“I should be the one thats sorry.. I shouldn’t of assumed that..” 

Craig was met with a warm embrace by his fucking stupid crush, Tweek. Holy shit holy shit holy fucking shit. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, burying his head into the light blondes neck. Before he could stop himself, he pulled back and placed his lips on Tweeks. Holy fucking shit. His stomach felt like it was on fire, but it felt so good. Tweeks lips were soft, bumpy from the scars of tweek biting his lip, and warm. He tasted like coffee, unsurprisingly. Craigs lips were a bit rough, but other than that plump. He definitely tasted like alcohol. Tweek pulled back after a few seconds with a blush.

“How about you come to my house?” Craig smirked slightly?

“You’re drunk Craig..  
O-oh god! What if- oh no!” Tweek fumbled with his fingers before craig cupped his cheeks with his hands

“I’m just a bit tipsy Tweek.” He grinned 

Tweek sighed, “I’m not sleeping in your bed”


End file.
